


Returned

by ChooseYourOwnFuture



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshees, Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills High School, Chimeras, Fanfiction, Humans, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, McCall Pack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werecoyotes, Werewolves, chimera pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooseYourOwnFuture/pseuds/ChooseYourOwnFuture
Summary: The Chimera Pack returns to Beacon Hills.I suck at summaries.





	Returned

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!!!  
> Just a little note here to clear things up in this story-  
> Scott and Malia are a couple as are Stiles and Lydia, Liam and Hayden  
> Corey was never in Beacon Hills  
> This is not set in any season of the show

Tracing the outline of the younger male's face, Theo studied the structure of it. His figures dancing along the outskirts like he was touching a sculpture made of the most delicate glass that would shatter at any moment.

Theo enjoyed when he woke up before his lover, which was most of the time, and got to see him sleeping, looking vulnerable with Theo's arms wrapped around him like Theo could protect him from any danger. Theo loved the feeling that he was needed.

Also it made the older male feel over the moon that Corey would trust him enough to hold him let alone be in a committed relationship with him.

Corey's breathing became shallower; his body began to absentmindedly twitch. Theo carried on with his studying as the younger male's sleeping form finally arose from slumber.

"Morning," Theo said smiling at the peaceful smile the other male gave him.

"Morning, how long have you been awake?" Corey asked closing his eyes as Theo's fingers moved upwards to run through his brown hair.

"Not long," he reassured Corey, "I'm sorry but I can't let you go back to sleep, Tracy wants everyone to eat breakfast together as a pack," Theo said when he noticed the male's chest rising and falling slightly deeper.

Corey hummed, "What's she making?"

"She didn't say, but I'm sure that if we don't turn up that she will paralyze us with her venom," Theo said seriously.

"We should go then...," Corey whispered clearly dozing off.

"Yes, we should," Theo's voice turned urgent when a developing aroma started to fill the bungalow. An ear-piercing discord convulsed throughout the pack's home signalling that there was smoke.

"Tracy," Corey said now fully alert and knowing who set the alarm off, with her reputation to burn what some would consider the simplest of meals.

The couple looked at each other, both scrambled out of bed and rushed towards the kitchen where a panic stricken Tracy stood holding a fire extinguisher ready to fight the ever growing flames.

"Why did I think Tracy making anything food related would turn out good?" Theo asked himself out loud, knowing that everyone could hear him. He grabbed the extinguisher off of Tracy and put the flames to rest.

"Woah! What did I miss?" Josh shouted over the alarm as he looked around their once clean kitchen, "I brought food!" He held up the bag of groceries he had acquired as he walked up to the scene.

"I was making breakfast!" Tracy shouted taking the brown paper bag of food from the male and slamming the cups of coffee onto the island.

"Well that didn't end well did it! Now please can someone turn the alarm off!" Josh shouted while directing his finger to the alarm which was still blaring, letting everyone know it's presence.

Theo swiftly removed the batteries from the alarm then turned his attention to Tracy, "What were you trying to make?"

"Eggs," the female replied, looking over at the stove coated with the white contents of the now empty fire extinguisher.

"Well now we can have protein bars," Josh said referring to the bag still cradled in Tracy's arms.

Tracy looked inside the bag and looked back at the male in disbelief, "You only bought protein bars."

"Yes, I did," he replied nodding his head.

"You really didn't buy anything else," Corey said after looking in the bag and seeing different brands of protein bars some decorated with a wide range of colors, others with only one bland color packaging.

"Yes, I did," Josh confirmed as he picked up his favorite box of bars, "I got coffee as well." He unpackaged the bars, unwrapped one and began to eat it. After he noticed his pack mates wearing unimpressed faces he pulled out the receipt for his purchases.

***

Stiles and Lydia burst through the door of the McCall house; rushed towards the area which the pack meeting was being held.

"You're late," Malia pointed out from where she was lent against the counter casually eating an assortment of fruits.

"I know but we have news," Stiles stated gaining everybody's attention.

"Lydia's pregnant?" Malia asked looking back and forth between the couple with wonder in her eyes.

Stiles shot the Were-Coyote a quizzical look but shook his head after contemplating not to ask how she managed to reach that conclusion.

"No, Malia, I am defiantly not pregnant," the strawberry-blonde haired female said. She took note of how Malia looked disappointed in the new found information.

Liam smirked and looked over to his disappointed pack mate who reached into her pocket and fished out money.

"Wait, you two bet on us?" Stiles asked with his brows raised as Malia handed Liam the money.

"Yes and I won," Liam still held the smirk on his face as he pocketed the money.

"Stiles, what was the news?" Scott asked after seeing that the conversation about the bet would carry on and Scott needed to know what information Stiles had obtained.

Stiles looked at the pack with a deadpan expression, "I saw Josh." The atmosphere in the room instantly dropped, everybody became more alert and defensive as if they were ready to defend themselves and each other if there was an attack.

"Josh?" Hayden asked, her ex-pack mate's name instantly invaded her mind. Liam looked at his girlfriend and covered her hand with his. They both smiled when their eyes met before Hayden looked at Stiles to see his answer.

Stiles nodded.

"As in Josh the Chimera?" Mason asked also remembering the electric esurient Chimera who left Beacon Hills along with Theo and Tracy a year ago, nobody would ever forget the Chimera's or their creators.

The amber-eyed boy nodded again.

"Where?" Liam asked after a few muinets of nothing except the various Creatures looking around at each-other.

"The grocery store," Lydia told the pack.

"What do we do?" Liam directed his question to the Alpha. 

Scott thought about all the things which they could do. He decided one one plan that wouldn't result in anybody getting killed...hopefully. Scott turned towards his significant other, she nodded agreeing on whatever Scott planned without even knowing what it was.

"We-," Scott began but was interrupted by his Mother walking into the kitchen.

"You will go to school, all of you. Now before you're late," Melissa said with her hands on her hips.

"Miss McCall, there is a power eating Chimera back in Beacon Hills, we need to find him," Stiles said.

"After school," Melissa smiled when the pack groaned at what she just said, "And after you've all completed your homework."

The dark-haired woman then motioned to the door, "Have a nice day."


End file.
